7 momentos
by NataNegra
Summary: Dicen que la vida está hecha de pequeños momentos; momentos de alegría que quisiéramos nunca terminen, momentos difíciles que ponen a prueba nuestro carácter, momentos que simplemente viene y se van, y momentos que, por alguna razón, terminan siendo inolvidables.
1. Chapter 1

_Como podrán ver, me he sumado al reto de los 7 momentos BBRae del foro Opposites Attract: la cafetería de té y tofu. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo, y pensé que, al aceptar este desafío, sería una buena manera de empezar a hacerlo otra vez. Como única aclaración, y por si les resulta extraño, les aviso que este primer capítulo se sitúa cerca de navidad. Sé que ha pasado más de un mes desde esa fecha, pero empecé a escribirlo en diciembre, y por cuestiones del trabajo, tuve que posponerlo. Tampoco quise cambiarlo porque__ es sólo un detalle y encuentro que quedó bien como está. Que lo disfruten. _

Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece

1

Discusión

Sin usar sus manos, sólo sus poderes, Raven abrió una de las tantas cajas repartidas por el suelo; eran alrededor de una docena de ellas. Del interior, sacó una larga hilera de luces de colores y las hizo levitar hasta el frondoso pino que tenían en la sala. Éste era tan alto como el techo y de un hermoso verde oscuro, aterciopelado. Colocó las luces alrededor y entremedio del follaje, y unió el conector al tomacorriente. Al presionar el interruptor de encendido, cientos de pequeñas bombillas alumbraron el interior del árbol de navidad, como si se trataran de pequeños frutos luminosos.

―No está mal, nada mal ―la felicitó su compañero con una palmadita en el hombro―. Ahora, deja que te enseñe cómo lo hace un experto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Chico Bestia de usar sus poderes. Lo primero que hizo fue transformarse en ardilla y agarrar una guirnalda de papel brillante. Corrió en dirección al pino, trepó por el tronco, hasta alcanzar la punta, y descendió en círculos a través del follaje, brincando de rama en rama, y extendiendo la guirnalda por todo el contorno hasta llegar abajo.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estuvo eso? ―le preguntó con actitud triunfante, de vuelta a su forma original. Sin embargo, su compañera no se mostró impresionada en lo más mínimo.

―En realidad, no me gustan las ardillas.

Chico Bestia hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero lo pensó mejor y la cambió por una sonrisa. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que no tenía que tomar en serio algunos de los comentarios de Raven. Ahora que la conocía un poco mejor, entendía que sólo trataba de tomarle el pelo. A veces él, con tal de seguirle la corriente, fingía molestarse y contestaba con otro comentario. Pero no esta vez, ya que lo último que deseaba era arruinar ese maravilloso momento, juntos. Quién sabe cuándo volvería a presentarse una oportunidad como esa, en la que los dos pudieran estar a solas.

Tras terminar de poner las luces y las guirnaldas en su lugar, ambos continuaron con el resto de los adornos. Los había de todo tipo, desde esferas de cristal y campanas doradas hasta bastones de dulces y lazos de colores. Chico Bestia sugirió que, en vez de colgar los adornos usando sus poderes, ahora lo hiciera de la forma tradicional, es decir, con sus propias manos, uno por uno.

―Así será más divertido ―le aseguró, levantando una esfera roja y colgándola de una de las ramas―. Así, ¿lo ves?

Raven observó lo que hizo; miró la esfera recién colgada, y luego, a la docena de cajas alrededor suyo, cada una repleta de coloridos adornos navideños. En total, eran demasiados.

―Nos tomará el doble de tiempo hacerlo de esta manera ―fue su veredicto.

―Ya lo sé. Pero es la tradición y tenemos que cumplirla. No me mires así; no soy yo quien inventa las reglas ―en realidad, acababa de hacerlo. Sabía que esa era la forma más lenta de hacer el trabajo y que, probablemente, les llevaría más tiempo del que hacía falta. No obstante, eso era exactamente lo que quería; demorarse a propósito con tal de pasar más tiempo con Raven.

Sin embargo, su compañera no se mostró convencida en lo absoluto. Lo miró fijamente, como si sospechara de él y quisiera descifrar lo que tramaba, pero al final sólo se cruzó de brazos.

―De acuerdo; lo haremos a tu modo. Pero sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria.

Chico Bestia sonrió aliviado. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que Raven descubriría sus intenciones y se negaría a participar. Pero, en vez de eso, la vio escoger una esfera y colgarla junto a la suya. Quizás había conseguido contagiarle un poco del espíritu navideño después de todo. Ambos continuaron de esa manera, asignándole a cada adorno un lugar entre las ramas. Chico Bestia habló la mayor parte del tiempo, intentando entablar conversación. Raven, en cambio, se le oyó decir muy poco. Pero estaba bien; no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Su compañía era más que suficiente.

Llevaban la mitad del trabajo hecho cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron. Eran Robin y Starfire. Ambos entraron tomados de la mano y charlando alegremente. Desde que habían regresado de Japón como novios, hacía apenas dos meses atrás, era normal verlos juntos. En ese momento, se preparaban para salir. Cada uno llevaba un atuendo de invierno puesto sobre su uniforme; Starfire, un hermoso abrigo de algodón, y Robin, una elegante chaqueta oscura.

― ¡Oh, se ve maravilloso! ―exclamó la princesa de Tamaran, volando a reunirse con sus amigos alrededor del árbol de navidad. Robin también fue.

―Buen trabajo, chicos ―los felicitó―. Sabía que podíamos contar con ustedes para esta tarea.

Su líder se refería a la tarea asignada a cada miembro del equipo. Con la llegada de diciembre y la navidad acercándose, habían decidido repartirse entre ellos algunas de las labores más importantes. Robin y Starfire habían quedado a cargo de las compras; Cyborg, de la instalación de las luces alrededor de la Torre; y Raven y Chico Bestia, de la ornamentación del árbol de navidad.

― ¿Qué te dije, Raven? Tú y yo hacemos un buen equipo ―Chico Bestia rodeó los hombros de su amiga con uno de sus brazos y la acercó hasta él.

―Sí. Quién lo hubiera imaginado ―respondió ella, usando sus poderes psíquicos para quitárselo de encima.

―Nosotros ya nos vamos. Iremos al centro comercial y luego al supermercado ¿Algún pedido?

―No olviden comprar más leche de soya. Esta navidad tomaremos ponche de huevo vegetariano ―Robin se sintió tentado a preguntar cómo un poche de huevo podía ser vegetariano y, al mismo tiempo, seguir llamándose así. Pero prefirió quedarse con la duda.

―Si ven a Cyborg, díganle que nos llevamos el auto-T ―le avisó a los dos, mostrándoles las llaves y guardándoselas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Antes de partir, Starfire abrigó a Robin con una bufanda. Ahora que había llegado el invierno, los días estaban cada vez más fríos, y lo último que ella deseaba era ver que su novio pescase un resfriado. Mientras esto ocurría, Chico Bestia los observaba de cerca. Presenciar este pequeño gesto de cariño le hizo pensar en lo bien que debía sentirse tener a alguien a tu lado, que se preocupase por ti.

Finalmente, líder y princesa se despidieron y abandonaron el lugar. De nuevo a solas, Chico Bestia y Raven decidieron tomar un descanso.

―Me voy a preparar un sándwich, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

―Chocolate caliente, por favor ―contestó Raven, tomando asiento en el sofá.

En la cocina, Chico Bestia abrió el refrigerador. Sacó la leche y el tofu y los dejó sobre la encimera, junto al chocolate y el pan. Mientras preparaba la merienda, se puso a pensar en Robin y Starfire, y en lo felices que eran juntos. Desde que ambos habían empezado a salir, Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba tener a alguien a su lado, igual como ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

―Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no lo crees? ―le preguntó a Raven tras volver de la cocina. Ella entendió muy bien a quienes se refería.

―Sí, supongo ―dijo, sin mostrar el mínimo interés. Tomó la taza con chocolate caliente que le ofrecía su compañero y le dio las gracias. Chico Bestia se sentó a su lado.

―Me alegro por ellos ―continuó―. En especial por Star. Es bueno saber que sus sentimientos fueron bien correspondidos ―calló, por un minuto, para darle un mordisco a su sándwich. Raven hizo lo mismo y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Durante ese rato, que para él se sintió como una eternidad, ambos comieron en silencio ― ¿Y… qué hay de ti, Raven? ―finalmente preguntó.

― ¿Qué hay conmigo?

―Ya sabes, ¿te gusta alguien en especial?

―No lo creo.

― ¿Estás segura o sólo te avergüenza decírmelo?

―En estos momentos no estoy interesada en nadie.

―Pero igual te gustaría tener a alguien a tu lado, ¿no es así?

Raven se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

― ¿Para qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Para qué alguien querría estar con alguien? Chico Bestia lo pensó por un minuto. Le hubiera gustado responder pero, en ese momento, no halló las palabras adecuadas.

Después de un rato, ambos terminaron de comer y reanudaron su labor. Para llegar a las ramas más altas, y ya que habían decidido no usar sus poderes, incluyendo volar, emplearon una escalerilla portátil. Raven se subió en ella mientras su amigo le alcanzaba los adornos desde abajo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Chico Bestia empezara a contar chistes. En realidad, estaba nervioso y bromear era la única forma que conocía para lidiar con los nervios. Hacía tiempo que deseaba invitar a Raven a salir, y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad, tenía pensado hacerlo de una vez por todas.

―Sabes, Raven ―tomó un adornó con forma de campana y se lo entregó―, estaba pensando que, quizás, uno de estos días, tú y yo podríamos salir a alguna parte, ya sabes, para pasar más tiempo juntos y conocernos mejor.

― ¿Te refieres a una cita? ―Raven colgó la campana entre un hombre de nieve y un san Nicolás de plásticos.

―Si es así como quieres llamarlo, entonces sí, podríamos decir que es una cita.

―Gracias, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

―Oh, vamos, Raven ¿Qué te preocupa? Ahora que eres libre de la influencia de Ya-sabes-quién, puedes salir a divertirte sin perder el control de tus poderes.

―No se trata de eso...

Antes de que pudiera explicárselo, Chico Bestia le entregó el último de los adornos y el principal entre ellos; la estrella de navidad. Raven la colocó en la punta, en lo más alto de la copa.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ―insistió, sujetando la escalerilla mientras Raven bajaba de ella―. Anímate, será divertido. Yo mismo pagaré por los helados, ¿qué te parece?

―Ya te dije que no es una buena idea ―repitió, esta vez con mayor severidad.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero todavía no me has dicho por qué no ―colocó los brazos en jarra, y observándola, esperó por una respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llegó. Como era de esperarse, Raven había preferido guardar silencio. Le dio la espalda, e ignorando el asunto, fue hasta la cocina, a lavar su taza de chocolate vacía en el fregadero. Él la siguió hasta allá―. Iremos a donde tú quieras ir. Puede ser a la biblioteca, al teatro, o incluso a ese extraño café literario donde leen poesía. Prometo comportarme, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Vamos, Rae, no te hagas la difícil y sólo di que sí.

― ¡Chico Bestia, ya basta! ―se giró bruscamente, alzando la voz y mirándole a los ojos. Sorprendido, su compañero dio un paso atrás, como si un tigre estuviera a punto de saltarle encima.

Raven cerró la llave del fregadero, y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, volvió a la sala, a ordenar las cajas de cartón vacías que había quedado alrededor del árbol de navidad. Una a una, reunió las más pequeñas y las fue guardando dentro de las de mayor tamaño. Sin que ella se lo pidiera, Chico Bestia se acercó a ayudarle. Raven no se opuso, aunque tampoco se veía muy complacida con su presencia. Entre los dos continuaron ordenando, sumidos en un penoso silencio; ella rehusándose a hablar y él sin saber qué decir que pudiera remediar la situación.

―Si al menos me dieras una oportunidad ―balbuceó, temeroso de provocarle un nuevo disgusto―, quizás pueda, ya sabes, hacerte cambiar de parecer.

―Lo dudo mucho ―intranquila, Raven decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Antes de que él pudiera impedírselo, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se marchó por la puerta.

― ¡Raven, espera! ¡No te vayas! ―gritó al verla partir; corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla en el pasillo―. Por favor, perdóname. No fue mi intensión molestarte, en serio ―pero Raven no se detuvo ni quiso escuchar explicaciones―. Siento mucho si te hice sentir incómoda. Entiendo que a veces te saco de quicio y que puedo ser muy irritante, pero sé que en el fondo igual te agrado.

―Claro que me agradas… ―señaló, deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo―… pero no de esa manera.

Por un segundo, Chico Bestia se alegró de oír lo primero que dijo. Sin embargo, tan pronto escuchó la frase completa, sintió que algo, en su interior, se desmoronaba a pedazos.

―Jamás seré lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Es eso, ¿no es verdad?

―Por favor… ―suspiró agotada―… ya no quiero hablar sobre el tema.

―Pero Raven, acaso no lo entiendes. Tú en verdad me gustas.

―No sabes lo que dices ―repuso, sin siquiera conmoverse―. Ahora, déjame sola. Necesito ir a meditar.

― ¡Bien! ―replicó, con el rostro contraído y los puños apretados―. Sí es eso lo que quieres, entonces, ¡quédate sola! ―se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

Raven lo observó marcharse hasta perderlo de vista. Después continuó su propio camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Una vez adentro, se aseguró de que las cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas, encendió algunas velas y una barita de incienso, cuyo aroma a sándalo perfumó la habitación. Una vez listo, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas, cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar. Necesitaba hacerlo, ya que la discusión de recién había alterado su delicado equilibrio emocional. En aquel momento, lo último que deseaba era escuchar una absurda confesión de amor.

―Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… ―recitó su mantra una y otra vez hasta entrar en un estado de concentración profunda, lejos de la existencia física y cada vez más cerca de su propia conciencia.

-o-

_Quizás no fue la clase de discusión, con gritos e insultos, que podrían haber esperado; pero, al menos, fue el intercambio de palabras que siempre deseé que tuvieran. Con respecto al próximo capítulo y, sobre todo, las siguientes actualizaciones, espero que me tengan paciencia, ya que mi peor defecto es la lentitud con que escribo. No es que me quiera demorar a propósito, pero a veces me cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Si es que llego a tener un bloqueo, espero contar con ustedes. Quizás le pida ayuda a más de alguno, en especial a los que son parte del foro BBrae ;)_

_¡Saludos a todos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece_

_Creo que debo de haber batido un record en fanfiction a la persona más lenta en actualizar. Pero, como bien dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca y, en mi caso, ha sido bastante tarde. Quizás demasiado. Los que han leído mis historias ya deben de conocer esta mala costumbre mía de dejar las cosas a medio empezar. Y para los que me estén leyendo por primera vez, solo puedo advertirles que no se encariñen mucho con lo que escribo, ya que la frecuencia de mis actualizaciones suele ser muy discontinua._

_De todos modos, espero que lo anterior no les impida disfrutar de este capítulo. Sin más que añadir, les agradezco por su comprensión y paciencia._

2

Soledad

Después de navidad y del tradicional intercambio de obsequios, los Jóvenes Titanes se preparaban para festejar la siguiente y última celebración del calendario. Quedaba sólo una semana para año nuevo y el equipo tenía planeado recibirlo con una fiesta inolvidable. Ésta se llevaría a cabo en la propia torre y estaban invitados todos los titanes alrededor del mundo, tanto oficiales como honorarios. Al principio, Robin no estuvo seguro de que fuese una buena idea, principalmente porque dicha idea venía de parte de Cyborg y Chico Bestia; pero tan pronto Starfire se mostró interesada, no fue capaz de negarse.

Durante esa semana, la incidencia de crímenes en Jump City se mantuvo bastante baja, quizás debido a dos razones principales. Una era que barios de los súper villanos más peligrosos se encontraban ya tras las rejas, encerrados en cárceles de máxima seguridad gracias a los Jóvenes Titanes. La otra, que tenía que ver con los criminales que aún no habían sido atrapados, era que ese periodo de celebraciones funcionaba como una especie de tregua, en la que ambos bandos, tanto buenos como malos, decidían tomarse un breve descanso.

Esto les dio a los Titanes suficiente tiempo para alistar los preparativos de la fiesta. Siendo el líder del equipo, lo primero que hizo Robin fue repartir entre ellos las diferentes tareas de las que había que ocuparse. Starfire y él se encargarían de la decoración, Cyborg de la comida y Chico Bestia de la música. A Raven, por otro lado, no le asignó ninguna tarea. Lo único que hizo fue hacerle prometer que asistiría al día del evento. Cuando se lo comunicó, parecía hablar muy en serio y, más que una promesa, daba la impresión de que le hubiese entregado la orden no faltar. Según las propias palabras del petirrojo, era importante que ella se integrase más a las actividades de equipo. Raven no tuvo más alternativa que comprometerse; asistiría, aunque no planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo.

La noche de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. Todavía era 31 de diciembre, pero sólo faltaban un par de horas para la media noche. Alrededor de las nueve empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados y, a eso de las diez, ya todos se hallaban reunidos en la sala principal. Provenientes de cada uno de los puntos cardinales, se presentaron los tres equipos de mayor importancia, los Titanes del Este, los del Norte y los del Sur. De todos los rincones del planeta, también asistieron aquellos integrantes honorarios que, aun sin pertenecer a un equipo, seguían siendo parte de los Jóvenes Titanes. Red Star, Hot Spot, WonderGirl, Jericho, Pantra, todos ellos, y muchos más, sumaban cerca de cuarenta personas.

Raven, según lo acordado, también estaba allí, aunque no muy contenta. Sentada en una silla, al fondo de la habitación y lejos del alboroto, no se había movido de su sitio en toda la noche. Mientras los demás charlaban y se divertían, ella era la única que, por alguna razón, no mostraba interés en participar. Todo lo que hacía era beber de su refresco y permanecer callada y quieta como una estatua. Su mirada ausente y falta de expresión la distanciaban del resto y eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. Bumblebee y Starfire eran dos de esas personas. Ambas se acercaban de vez en cuando a ofrecerle bebida y bocadillos, o incluso a conversar un rato, pero no insistían, si notaban que ella deseaba estar a solas.

Después de que Starfire llenara su vaso con agua mineral y se marchara, Raven observó a su alrededor en busca de sus demás compañeros. Al primero que encontró fue a Robin; se había reunido con un grupo de invitados alrededor de la mesa de villar, arrendada especialmente para esa ocasión. Al otro lado de la sala, divisó a Cyborg, quien se divertía con otro grupo entorno a la consola de videojuegos. Le extrañó que Chico Bestia no estuviera con él, pues sabía lo mucho que les divertía a los dos competir el uno contra el otro en la _GameStation_.

Sin nada que hacer, Raven dio otro sorbo a su bebida y continuó recorriendo el salón con la mirada.

Esa noche, el interior de la Torre lucía como un lugar completamente distinto, y en vez de la base de operaciones de un grupo de súper héroes, parecía el centro de eventos de un exclusivo club nocturno. La decoración incluía luces laser, globos de colores y vistosas guirnaldas en forma de estrellas, colgadas del techo y de las paredes. Las mesas del comedor y de la cocina se hallaban repletas con toda clase de deliciosos refrigerios, y el centro del salón había sido previamente despejado para dar espacio a la pista de baile. Fue precisamente en ese lugar donde Raven halló a su tercer compañero. Rodeado de lindas y encantadoras súper heroínas, Chico Bestia se turnaba para bailar con cuanta chica estuviese disponible.

«Es natural», pensó la hechicera, tratando de permanecer indiferente. Su compañero siempre había sido el alma de toda fiesta, y no le sorprendía el que, ahora que estaba haciéndose mayor, fuese más popular entre las chicas. Quizás pronto conseguiría novia y lo que alguna vez sintió por ella acabaría por desaparecer.

Tras aquel lamentable episodio en el que él le confesara sus sentimientos y ella los rechazara, Chico Bestia siguió comportándose como el mismo de siempre. Su disgusto había durado un par de días y, aunque al principio se mostraba incómodo en su presencia, no tardó en volver a hablarle como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Raven siguió su ejemplo y continuó tratándolo igual que siempre, con el mismo desafecto que empleaba con todo el mundo. De ese modo, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Conforme transcurría la velada hacia la media noche, el ambiente en el salón se fue animando cada vez más hasta el punto en que casi todos se hallaban reunidos en la pista de baile. Incluso Raven fue invitada a bailar por algunos de los chicos. Sin embargo, con ninguno se mostró interesada y acabó por rechazarlos a todos. En realidad, ya estaba harta de estar allí; jamás le habían gustado las fiestas y se arrepentía de haber aceptado participar en una en primer lugar.

Abrumada por el ruido y las luces, consultó la hora en el reloj de la pared. Recién eran las once con quince minutos, pero sabía que no podía quedarse por más tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía extremadamente débil, similar a cuando volvía de un combate después de perseguir criminales, con la única diferencia de que todo lo que había hecho esa noche era permanecer sentada. Convencida de que nadie notaría su ausencia, finalmente, decidió que debía marcharse. Sin decir nada a sus compañeros, se puso de pie y atravesó la antesala, en dirección a la salida. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y se cerraron tras ella una vez hubo abandonado la habitación.

-o-

Aunque el borde de la isla era, en mayor parte, una extensa muralla de rocas y arrecifes golpeada por las olas; existía una estrecha faja de arena bordeando la costa oeste de la bahía. A ésta los Titanes la llamaban Playa Oculta debido a su aislada ubicación, detrás de los despeñaderos, y a la cual sólo se tenía acceso bajando por una pendiente escalonada. Allí, la marea siempre estaba más tranquila, convirtiéndola en un lugar excelente para nadar en verano.

Tras retirarse de la fiesta, Raven bajó a la playa, se quitó sus elegantes zapatos de tacón y caminó por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Se levantó las faldas del vestido y dejó que el agua bañara sus pies desnudos. Así se quedó por largo rato, contemplando el suave vaivén de las olas mientras el viento le alborotaba los mechones de cabello sobre las mejillas. Fue entonces cuando percibió la presencia de alguien acercándose por la espalda. Sin siquiera mirar, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

—Bonita noche, ¿no lo crees? —Chico Bestia se detuvo detrás de ella, a su derecha. Raven le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro antes de girarse por completo.

Cuando la vio de frente, el joven héroe no pudo evitar fijarse en su apariencia a pesar de haberla visto cientos de veces. Ya que la fiesta de esa noche era sin uniformes, Raven llevaba puesto un vestido que, según había mencionado, era un atuendo antiguo, de cuando solía vivir en Azarath. Cerrado desde el cuello hasta las muñecas, cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Arriba era ceñido hasta la cintura y el largo de la falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Tenía un aspecto anticuado, pero sobrio y elegante que a ella le sentaba perfecto. La tela era color índigo oscuro, el mismo que el de la túnica de su uniforme, el color de la intuición y de la clarividencia.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Raven con solemne cortesía.

Ya que su presencia daba la impresión de no molestarla en lo absoluto, Chico Bestia lo tomó como una buena señal. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y enrolló las mangas de su pantalón hasta la altura de las pantorrillas. Después avanzó hasta ponerse junto a ella en la arena húmeda. Recogió una piedra del suelo y, con el impulso de su brazo en el ángulo correcto, la lanzó hacia el mar tan fuerte como pudo. Ésta rabotó tres veces sobre la superficie antes de desaparecer sumergida entre las olas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? —preguntó, al fin, recogiendo una segunda piedra del suelo— ¿Pasó algo malo?

Raven desvió la mirada hacia el océano.

—Nada…, tan solo no me sentía bien.

—No te gustan las fiestas, ¿cierto? —Su amiga negó con la cabeza. Parecía avergonzada de ello.

—Supongo que no soy del tipo de persona que disfruta esa clase de ambientes —bajó la mirada y sintió cómo el agua fría le acariciaba los dedos de los pies.

—Sí, te entiendo—Chico Bestia estiró el brazo y lanzó la piedra que acababa de recoger—. Demasiadas emociones reunidas en un solo lugar, debe ser agotador.

—En realidad, no se trata de eso… aunque es verdad que una fiesta no es el mejor sitio para alguien con poderes empáticos. Requiere de mucha concentración y disciplina impedir que las emociones ajenas afecten las propias. Como resultado, puedo sentirme muy cansada, si me expongo a ellas por demasiado tiempo.

Chico Bestia parpadeó confundido.

—Entonces, si no es eso, ¿de qué se trata? —Aunque normalmente no se hubiera atrevido a indagar demasiado en los asuntos de su compañera, debía aprovechar ahora que se mostraba más comunicativa que de costumbre. Por alguna razón, no había intentado alejarse de él como otras veces, cuando quería que la dejaran en paz.

—No estoy segura —respondió la heroína—. Tan sólo que no me siento cómoda estando rodeada de tanta gente. Por eso me fui.

—Oh, ya veo… —balbuceó indeciso. En realidad, no estaba seguro qué responder a algo como eso. A diferencia de ella, él siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de los demás; le gustaba ser el centro de atención y divertir a sus amigos. Quizás por eso no lograba entender del todo por qué alguien querría apartarse de una fiesta. Aun así debía recordar que Raven no era como todas las personas. No, ella era diferente y, aunque a veces algo extraña, así le gustaba exactamente que fuera.

Dado que no se le ocurría de qué más hablar, Chico Bestia volvió a recoger una piedra del suelo, solo que en esta ocasión, en vez de arrojarla, se la convidó a su compañera.

—Tu turno —dijo tomándola de la mano y entregándole el objeto.

Ella no se rehusó, aunque, por un segundo, había pensado hacerlo. Sostuvo la piedra sobre su palma, pero no la lanzó de la misma forma que él, sino que usó su magia para hacer que ésta saliera despedida tan rápido como un proyectil. Rebotó más de diez veces en la superficie del mar antes de perderse de vista en la distancia.

―Buen tiro, aunque no se suponía que debías usar tus poderes.

Miró a su amiga, en espera de ese comentario sarcástico que siempre reservaba para él, pero ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. Tenía la mirada puesta sobre el horizonte y una expresión melancólica en sus ojos. A lo lejos, podían verse las luces de Jump City reflejadas sobre las aguas del pacífico. Era una hermosa vista, pensó el titán, y aún más hermosa en compañía de la hechicera.

― ¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí? —preguntó Raven al cabo de un rato.

Chico Bestia se metió las manos a los bolcillos y sonrió.

―No lo sabía. Al principio, cuando me di cuenta de que te habías ido, fui a buscarte a tu habitación. Pero como no estabas allí y no tenía idea dónde más buscar, me convertí en sabueso y seguí tu rastro. Era la forma más rápida de encontrarte.

Raven escuchó sus palabras cuidadosamente y se preguntó si alguien más, aparte de él, habría notado su ausencia. No es que deseara que así fuese ni le preocupaba, tan sólo le resultaba extraño que Chico Bestia se hubiera tomado la molestia de salir a buscarla cuando bien podría haberse quedado adentro, divirtiéndose con los demás.

—Sabes una cosa, Raven ―dijo acercándose a ella―, nadie debería estar solo en año nuevo, ni siquiera tú.

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó la heroína y la palabra lástima se le vino a la mente.

—Sola —repitió con amargura—. He estado sola toda mi vida, pero nada me hace sentir más sola que estar rodeada de gente a la que no conozco —luego, cruzándose de brazos, le advirtió: —. Si viniste para llevarme de regreso a la fiesta, pierdes tu tiempo.

—Tranquila, no lo haré. Sé muy bien que no podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Además, no es por eso que vine hasta aquí.

La hechicera lo miró de reojo. Él se dio cuenta y continuó hablando con la misma calma que había demostrado en un principio.

—Verás, hay algo que necesito decirte —dio un paso al frente para acortar aún más la distancia que había entre los dos—. Es sobre aquella discusión, cuando adornábamos el árbol de navidad ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

—Bueno, ya sé que han pasado varias semanas y quizás sea algo tarde para decirlo, aun así quería pedirte disculpas, ya sabes, por el modo en que me comporté. Lo que sea que haya dicho ese día, no debí decirlo. Estaba molesto y actué como un completo idiota ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?

Su disculpa era algo que Raven no se esperaba en ese momento, no obstante, si acaso se sintió sorprendida, lo disimuló perfectamente tras una fría expresión de tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. Disculpa aceptada —respondió para alivio de su compañero—. Ahora, si eso era todo, será mejor que vuelvas adentro. No querrás perderte el resto de la fiesta.

—Espera. Todavía hay algo más —Chico Bestia observó el reloj en su muñeca y luego al cielo—. Ya casi es hora.

— ¿Hora para qué?

No hubo tiempo para que se lo explicara ni tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. En ese momento, el resplandor de al menos una docena de fuegos artificiales, lanzados al mismo tiempo, iluminó la noche en toda la bahía. Incluso Raven, quien era una persona difícil de impresionar, quedó asombrada por la belleza de las luces y colores que surgían de cada explosión. Había olvidado que se acercaba la medianoche y con ella el tradicional lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales de Jump City. Su compañero, en cambio, parecía que lo hubiese estado esperando con ansias desde un principio.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo, Raven! —gritó el titán y se abalanzó sobre ella con los brazos abiertos.

Raven no tuvo escapatoria y quedó atrapada en un fuerte, pero cariñoso apretón. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieta mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. En realidad, se sentía un poco cohibida. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de afecto, tan íntimo y espontáneo, ni a darlo ella misma con tanta facilidad.

—Emh, feliz año nuevo, Chico Bestia —balbuceó abochornada. Él la soltó después de un rato, sin dejar de sonreírle con ternura.

La función continuó por al menos veinte minutos más, durante los cuales ambos permanecieron en silencio, con Chico Bestia dejando escapar alguna que otra exclamación de asombro, mientras contemplaban el colorido y ensordecedor despliegue de pirotecnia. Parecía el final perfecto para una noche como esa, pero Raven no dejaba de sentirse incómoda. Todo aquello resultaba demasiado romántico para su gusto, los dos a solas, en la playa, observando los fuegos artificiales, y lo último que deseaba era darle una idea equivocada a Chico Bestia acerca de los dos. Si tan solo pudiera hacerle entender que era mejor que se mantuviese alejado de alguien como ella.

Cuando acabó el espectáculo, Raven decidió que ya era hora de volver adentro. Chico Bestia estuvo de acuerdo y la acompañó todo el camino de regreso hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde se dieron las buenas noches. Él, por su parte, debía regresar a la fiesta, donde seguramente lo estarían esperando. Después de despedirse, Raven lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Por alguna razón, le hubiera gustado darle las gracias, no estaba segura por qué, quizás por tomarse la molestia de estar ahí.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —se dijo a sí misma e intentó no pensar demasiado en el abrazo de esa noche.

-o-

_Como lo habrán notado por el título, el tema de este capítulo fue la soledad. Al principio pensé que sería algo sencillo de escribir, ya que se trataba de Raven, un personaje de por sí solitario. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy segura de haber captado la idea con claridad, al menos, no de un modo demasiado evidente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se supone que escriba acerca de la soledad sin necesariamente hablar sobre ella? Me imagino que todos han experimentado alguna vez este sentimiento y por eso, me gustaría saber cuáles fueron sus impresiones. Más que nada, me basé en la expresión "Sentirse solo incluso estando rodeado por una multitud", algo con lo que alguna vez me sentí muy identificada, especialmente durante la adolescencia e incluso, a veces, hasta el día de hoy._

_Por último, les aviso de antemano que no tengo idea cuanto demoraré en escribir el siguiente capítulo o si acaso lograré publicarlo. Así que, si yo fuera ustedes, consideraría esto como un one-shot. De todos modos, me despido hasta la próxima (si es que la hay) y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, lleno de nuevas experiencias y de nuevos aprendizajes._


End file.
